


Snowy's Tumblr Drabbles

by TheSnowyAngel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowyAngel/pseuds/TheSnowyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stuff I wrote on Tumblr. Mostly Everlark and fluff. Smut-free</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pier 39 (Everlark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Konzelwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konzelwoman/gifts).



> Hello my beautiful angels! This is a new site for me and I have no idea how to use it. LOL. Just wanted to make an account here so I can post stories for challenges and stuff like EverlarkianArchives on Tumblr. (Check them out!)
> 
> Okay... so... enjoy I guess.

Pier 39 (Everlark)

Inspired by the wonderful singer I found in San Francisco but never got her name.

-

Her voice rang through the speakers on the pier. Peeta was in San Francisco visiting his family’s bakery on Pier 39 after successfully selling his first collection of scenic paintings. A kind of “HAH! In your face!” to his uptight mother who opposed the idea of Peeta doing something so useless.

As he walked on the wooden boards down the pier, his ears perked up at a melodious voice. He stopped in his tracks to see a girl about his age strumming a guitar while singing a Johnny Cash song. A gentle breeze blew her dark mahogany hair, showing off her beautiful face. Peeta studied her high cheekbones, small nose as full lips. Her eyes were closed as if she was just letting the music flow through her.

He hadn’t realised how hard he was staring at her until she locked eyes with him as she packed up her guitar. Blood rushed to his tingling cheeks and Peeta thanked God that it was already very cold so the colour didn’t affect him that much.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking down the pier, thinking about the beautiful girl with the beautiful voice that made all the tourist stopped to listen. He scolded himself I his head for not approaching her and getting her number, or at least her name.

But little did he know that the girl was heading the same way as he, for they were destined to meet.

-

Hope you guys liked it! I don’t really liked how I phrased the ending but I couldn’t think of anything else. Any suggestions???


	2. Dreamcatchers (Everlark)

I watched his back muscles tense as he hung the last one. I was struggling to see what was the point of all this. These so called “Dream Catchers” are just myths, they don’t actually work. But because of Peeta’s persistence, I agreed just for the heck of it. 

“How does this actually work?”

“The dreamcatcher is suppose to trap any bad dreams while letting good ones flow through. Then it goes down the feathers and into who ever is asleep.”

“And you think that’ll help?” Peeta nodded while using string to attach it to the nail in the wall.

Finally he was done and I gazed around my room. The 3 dreamcatchers were beautiful. Their nets were beautifully woven, strong and tight, at the bottom were a bunch of bird feathers dipped in many colours of paint. I couldn’t resist letting the smile replace my grumpy look.

“It’s getting late. I should be going home.”

I gently took hold of his arm and pulled him towards me. “Stay? Just to test if the dreamcatchers work?”

Peeta smiled and nodded and we proceeded to change into our night clothing and slip under the covers of my bed. Our lips connected briefly.

“Thank you Peeta.”

“I love you Katniss,” he said, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Michelle Phan. Goodnight sweet dreamers ;)


	3. The Wandering Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some chainmail I received many years ago. Thanks to Konzelwoman for being my beta!! Without her, this whole thing would be garbage :3.

She entered the McDonald’s restaurant, her clothes soaking wet, shivering slightly. As she walked towards the cashier, eyes followed the puddles her wet boots made in her wake.

“One coffee, please,” she managed to rasp out, teeth chattering.

The girl behind the counter gave her a sympathetic look before going around to the back to pour coffee in the cheap plastic cup, wrapping it with tissue paper.

“That’ll be one dollar,” The cashier said, something resembling pity in her tone. 

The girl reached her hands into her coat pocket, searching for her small collection of coins, stilling at the emptiness she found – it wasn’t there. Her nimble fingers went through a large hole in the pocket, the tips of her fingers peeking out.

The colour drained from her face, that was the last bit of money she had-

“I’ll be paying.” She whipped her head around to see a young man, around his mid-20s. He was holding out a dollar bill to the cashier, who took the money before handing the coffee to the girl, smiling at the look of disbelief she wore.

“Thank you…” the girl whispered to the man. Turning on her heel, the girl walked as quickly as her boots would let her, still slippery on the smooth marble floor.

The man smiled as the girl slipped and fell, bum first on the floor. He then turned back to the cashier looking at the menu to order. As the cashier called on the other employees to prepare the set meal, he turned around slightly to glance at the girl as she shakily got to her feet. He took note of her torn clothing, a rag for a shawl and her worn out boots. Her hair was tied in a messy braid but strands of stubborn hair stuck to the sides of her face.

The worst part was her face, dark circles under her eyes that looked like a shading gradient, cheeks hollow, and listless gaze, one that looked like she was about to give up. He quickly turned and ordered another set meal. The cashier looked at him with awe and quickly got another tray.

-

He placed the tray in front of her, earning eyes of admiration from many of the customers in the room, including the girl.

“Hope you like double cheese burgers,” he said with a smile.

The girl started to tear up; she took a shuddering breath, trying to compose herself. She took the tray gratefully, thanking the man. As she bit into her food, he noticed the colour of her eyes, a beautiful soft grey. Her dark olive face, sprinkled with freckles around the apples of her cheeks.

He took a seat across from her and began to eat his food. She finished hers in less than ten minutes, smiling shyly when she noticed he was not even halfway done. She sat quietly while sipping her coffee, studying him. “Thank you again. You didn’t have to,” she said softly.

He waved her off, saying it wasn’t a problem. She put her cup down rubbing her ice-cold arms, his gaze making her feel tingly inside. “I feel like I owe you, or something-“

“Oh no, you don’t owe me anything at all!” he said a little too quickly. “I… You… I just couldn’t let you…”

Die? Starve? That’s a bit too direct… he thought.

The girl slowly got up and thanked him pushing the chair back in before walking out of the restaurant. Following her with his eyes, he was puzzled as to why she left. His eyes widened as he noticed it was still pouring outside and rushed to her.

 

She took no notice and walked out into the rough storm. The boy grabbing his umbrella from the rack by the doors and rushed out after her.

The wind howled and the trees swayed in the wind. He took a minute to scan the area before finding the girl, walking briskly into an alleyway. He started to jog. As he reached the alleyway, he just caught a glimpse of the girl turning to the left, into another alley. Undeterred, he broke out into a run after the girl in the rain.

After a short distance, his legs start to strain and his muscles are burning. But the girl continued walking at a brisk pace, still managing to outrun him.

Finally she stopped, in a beautiful clearing of a meadow. The rain had reduced to a small drizzle and the clouds made way for the sun. He slowly walked up to her, stopping in his tracks. The girl glowed in a blinding, white light. He shielded his face and waited for the light to recede before lowering his arms.

The girl had transformed. Her ragged clothes now a beautiful flowing dress with the soft colours of pink, purples and oranges like a sunset. Her hair now woven in an intricate braid that circles her head like a crown; lilies, daisies and jasmines hung down from her locks. A rainbow halo glowed softly around her face.

She turned and smiled seeing the boy there, completely paralyzed. “Peeta,” the angel said.

Peeta tries his hardest to move his lips, “You… know my name?” She giggled. The sound echoing around the meadow, stopping birds from singing their mating song and other creatures to listen.

The angel walked towards him, her eyes glowing with even more radiance up close. “I’ve watched you, for so long… I’m so proud of you.” She rubbed her thumb across his cheek to move some stray hairs away; her touch felt so good, like he could just melt against her skin.

“I think because of you, there is still hope for humanity yet,” she whispered.

Lost in the sight before him, her words fell on deaf ears, only registering as she moved away.

“I don’t understand,” he said, speechless. 

“There will be a time for questions, Peeta. Just stay strong and be brave- your time is coming.”

“My time? What time!” he said franticly. 

She spread her wings, white feathers with grey and black tips. Before she leaps out of the air and probably out of his life forever, Peeta called out, “At least tell me your name!”

The angel blushed, “Katniss. My name is Katniss.”

And with that, she disappeared into the grey cotton clouds.


End file.
